


Broken Hearts Bleed The Same

by Chipantzer241 (Jasrusticus15003)



Series: Paper Hearts [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki's trying his best, Thor's trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Chipantzer241
Summary: His heart was broken, his brother's heart was broken, everybody's hearts were broken, and they all bleed the same.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor & Loki, Loki & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark & Thor
Series: Paper Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Broken Hearts Bleed The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Thor, Loki, and other Marvel characters belong to Disney.

**"What I'm looking for is not out there, it is in me."-Helen Keller.**

**"Start where you are. Use what you have. Do what you can."-Arthur Ashe.**

**"Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it."-Confucius.**

**"Do not fear mistakes. You will know failure. Continue to reach out."-Benjamin Franklin.**

**"No great thing is created suddenly."-Epictetus.**

**༒︎_༒︎_༒︎_༒︎_༒︎**

**VoLuMe 1: PiEcEs**

**༒︎_༒︎_༒︎_༒︎_༒︎**

**MaY 252** **4**

**༒︎_༒︎_༒︎_༒︎_༒︎**

"Uncle Loki! Uncle Loki!"

Loki barely got out of Tony and Pepper's car before Morgan came running over and almost knocked the pre-teen boy over, but Loki kept his balance with pressing his back against the car door to help him.

"Uncle Loki! I missed you!" Morgan said cheerfully as she was moved to be held on Loki's hip.

"I missed you too, Morgan." Loki smiled as he pulled his bag's strap back on top of his shoulder when it started to slip. "So, are you excited to be in the first grade when school starts up again?"

"Mh-hmm!" Morgan nodded her head. "And you're going to be in the sixth grade!"

Loki smiled and waved Happy off to go park the car. Up the stairs Loki walked to the front doors of Double Blossom Resort. Loki thought it was stupid for Tony to buying the hotel back when he did four years ago right after Loki turned seven and Morgan had turned two when the idea was given to Tony. Loki still thought it was stupid, no matter how new it looked now. Loki walked up to the front desk even with it having nobody at it besides him and Morgan and sat the girl down on it and also took off his bag so Loki could unzip it.

Morgan already started to pull stuff out, his lunch box, his papers from classes, and lastly the artwork Loki had done in art class. The first one was of just a bunch of shapes, the second was a drawing of a house in the mountains with the sun rising above the mountains, the last was just more shapes, and lastly was a portrait of who they loved or admired. To Loki, he already knew who it was, Thor, his older adoptive brother, but to Morgan, it was this strange boy with long hair like a girl would have. Morgan looked at her uncle figure to see that he looked sad.

"Uncle Loki?" Morgan asked, getting the older child's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking and looking." Loki answered. "Thor will be turning 14 in November...and I just...it brought memories of my adoptive family...mostly Thor."

"Is Thor nice?" Morgan asked.

Loki nodded. "Thor's very nice."

"Is that why you went away for three months? Did Thor come back?" Morgan asked.

Loki shook his head with a smile still on his face even when he was talking about his missing big brother. "No, Morgan, Thor didn't come back. But my birth father did."

"Is he nice?" Morgan questioned.

"No, and now I realize that giving him a chance to be my father was a mistake and-"

"Loki!"

Pepper cut the boy off by wrapping her arms around him. The boy grunted at how tight he was being held in his caregiver's hug.

"Can-Can't breath Miss Potts!" Loki choked out.

Pepper let go but that didn't stop him from cheaking Loki over. And she slowly realize how much taller Loki had gotten than her. "Guess I have to start getting creative on where to hide the candy jar, don't I?"

"Wait, we've already got a candy here?!" Loki and Morgan asked together.

"N-No!" Pepper realized her mistake. "We do not, and I repeat, do NOT already have a candy jar at the hotel's kitch-"

"To the kitchen uncle Loki!" Morgan jumped off the desk and took the older's hand and they started running.

"Morgan Stark! Loki Laufeyson! Get back here right now!"

Loki had to hold back his laughter as they ran. He looked down at Morgan with his smile bigger than before and Morgan returned it.

"To the kitchen and the candy!"


End file.
